


endorsement

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Community: hd_500, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wants Harry to endorse a bed. Harry'd rather not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	endorsement

**Author's Note:**

> **challenge:** for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)  
>  keywords: pyjamas, cuddle, indigo  
>  dialogue: "this bed was built for two"  
>  **warnings:** slightly schmoozy!harry  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) ( **prompt:** #23 silk) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_500/profile)[**hd_500**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_500/). My deepest apologies to [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lap-otter.livejournal.com/profile)[**lap_otter**](http://lap-otter.livejournal.com/). This was due in Jan, but life got the better of me. Hope you like it anyway Jae, late as it is. [*irons ears*]

Draco hid a smile.

He always enjoyed having a drink after work with his fellow Unspeakable, her husband and _his_ Auror partner. Watching the three friends interact never failed to intrigue him, and, often as not, amuse him in the bargain. Not that he'd ever given an indication of anything other than tolerance during their time spent together. As usual, this evening was proving to be quite entertaining.

Draco had just managed to compose himself when Weasley started in again. Merlin, he was persistent. At Hogwarts, Draco had thought him dense, but now, after he'd come to know him better, he was forced to admit that Weasley rarely missed things. He just chose to ignore some of them. Currently, it was Potter's warning glare.

"But, Harry, at dinner the other night you told Hermione that you'd be willing to endorse stuff."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly! We were discussing charities, Ron, not dodgy bed manufacturers."

"They're not dodgy!" said Weasley indignantly.

He looked as if he was going to continue on his defense of what a sterling business Wizards' Heavenly Beds was, but Potter interrupted, his voice laden with disgust. "They want me to wear nothing but a pair of green silk pyjama bottoms, lounge across a mattress and say 'This bed was built for two.'"

Draco only narrowly avoided spitting his wine across the table. Despite the fact that the lively debate was continuing, Draco could focus on nothing but the image Potter's words had conjured up. As loathe as he was to admit it even to himself, Draco found Potter very attractive, and had for quite some time. He'd been able to entirely ignore the feeling for years, but when Potter had broken up with the girl Weasley last spring and then show up at the next Ministry function escorting Oliver Wood, Draco hadn't been able to deny that he'd wished he were the one on Potter's arm. He'd been able to delude himself for a time that he only wanted the clout it would give him if he were the Golden Boy's date, however when Potter became the star of every one of his fantasies he gave up pretending. Not that anyone else knew about any of that.

"But think of all the witches who'll be longing to cuddle up with you and your green silk pyjamas." Weasley said with a faraway look. "They'll probably form a queue at your door."

"Oh, yes, Ron. And we know how much Harry's longing for that," Hermione said in a tone that Draco had learned meant danger.

"Fine," Ron said giving Draco a speculative once over, "wizards then. Harry's fit, right, Malfoy? Blokes would want to cuddle up with him, too."

"Well, I can't speak for all wizards," Draco drawled, "but cuddling is not the first thing I'd think of doing with Potter if I found him on a bed clad in naught but a bit of green silk."

Potter's eyes widened and it took great restraint to keep Draco from clapping his hands over his mouth when he realised what he'd just revealed. Bracing for the worst, Draco was surprised when Potter's face lit with a slow smile.

"You know, Draco, I was thinking about going over to that new club in Soho, The Indigo, only Ron won't come with me. I hate to go to clubs alone. Would you like to go there sometime?"

Draco had been to The Indigo, London's hottest new gay bar, several times already. "Funny you should mention that club, Harry, I've been wanting to go myself. Free at all this weekend?"

"Friday night?"

This time it was Draco's turn to smile. "Perfect."

~fin


End file.
